Mihashi Ren: Jittery But Cute
by Nikorette
Summary: I'll probably rename this later.  Abe-kun needs Mihashi's care but what could turn the tables? Spoilers up to...well, the last episode of Season 2. AbeMiha. SEQUAL TO THE PREDATORY WASP!
1. A phone call

_Well, this is something I had written in my journal for a while and I've decided to do something with it...I just have no idea where it's headed._

_Oh, and I've decided...that I like...Alois x Ciel now :U_

_Kill me, ; o ;_

_No, I think it's kind of cute...and they do mostly pair rivals...I mean, look at Naruto and Sasuke! 8D_

_...wait...they're also BEST FRIENDS, right? :U_

_Then a better couple to compare Alois and Ciel to would be Shizuo and Izaya XD_

_Ahaha, that'd make perfect sense~_

_Just be on the look out for something to do with Alois and Ciel._

_B[ Something light though. I won't do hardcore stuff...only in RP's...which I'm in the middle of one now 8U_

_Anyways..._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! mmk? Just the words written...not the characters though 8C_

_Enjoy o uo~~?_

Mihashi suddenly awoke from his sleep, the cause being his cell phone ringing.  
He lazily rolled to his side and glanced at it sleepily.

I wonder who could be calling so early.

He sat up slowly and reached for his phone and pressed the "ok" button.

"…H-hello?" he said drowsily as he rubbed his eyes, still heavy with sleep.

"Mihashi," answered a familiar voice that made Mihashi jump.

"A-Abe-kun?" he stammered, now fully awake.

"Yeah, it's me. I was wondering, maybe you could come over today since you have no practice and no one will be here."

"…W-why..?" Mihashi questioned without thought.

"…Baka!* did you forget about my injury? With no one here, I'll be up doing things myself and surely my knee will never heal in time!"

"Oh!" Mihashi cursed his own stupidity. Who could have forgotten that Abe-kun was injured?

"S-sorry…" Mihashi apologized.

"It's alright; I don't blame you for not remembering since I'm guessing I just woke you up. I should be the one apologizing for calling at this hour."

"..."

"Anyways, be over at 8am, sharp. Don't be late."

_**Click**_

_mmhm, yeah...so anyways...like I said, I have no idea where I'm going with this. I have another chapter written out kind of...I'll post it when I know what I'm going to do with this._

_:B_

_and the * means that you should look down here for the Japanese word used incase you do not know the meaning._

_Baka = Idiot_

_C8_

_Ya learn somethin' new everyday o uo~~_


	2. Tea Time!

**_Alright!_**

**_so, I've gotten an idea for this._**

**_This is offically the sequal to The Predatory Wasp which is another AbeMiha fanfic by yours truely~ XD_**

**_I hope you all like both stories...c:_**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

Mihashi closed his cell phone and placed it on his side table. He yawned and stretched before making his way to his closet to find something to wear. He quickly got dressed and made his way into the bathroom so he could brush his teeth and fix his hair. His reflection looked pretty decent. He hurriedly brushed his teeth and fixed his hair before heading downstairs to eat breakfast.

"…Maybe I should eat at Abe-kun's house..?" He quickly shook his head deeming the action as disrespectful.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw his mother making breakfast. "Oh, Ren-ren! I didn't expect you to be up so early since today is Sunday! Are you headed somewhere?" "Mhm! A-Abe-kun needs me today so…" his voice trailed off as he took a look at the marvelous breakfast his Mother had just prepared for him. She smiled happily and placed the breakfast she prepared on the table and motioned for him to sit. "So, how long will you be at Abe-kun's for?" She questioned while she washed the pan she used to prepare Ren's breakfast. "I dunno, probably until his parents return or at least his younger brother…" he spoke with his mouth full.

He finished his breakfast and headed towards the door where he began to put his shoes on. His mother followed. "Remember to call if you stay past curfew." He nodded and headed out the door.

As he walked down the street, he felt a few raindrops fall from the sky onto his face.

It was terribly cloudy, he hoped it wouldn't storm.

Mihashi walked up to Abe-kun's door and knocked lightly.

"The door is unlocked. Come in." a voice answered. He let himself in and walked to the living room where Abe-kun was seated. Abe looked up at Mihashi and then back at his TV that was showing the scores for recent baseball games. Mihashi joined Abe and sat on the floor next to his chair he was seated in with his leg elevated. Mihashi stared at the bandage. Abe-kun's knee had been injured at Nishimura's last game.

They lost.

Mihashi really got to experience what it was like to be a Pitcher at that game. He realized, it was okay for the Pitcher to shake off the Catcher's signs. Abe-kun also realized this.

"It's not as bad as you would imagine it to be. If I could take the bandages off, I would show you." Mihashi stayed quiet and stared at the TV instead. "A-are you hungry…? I could…make you something."

"Mihashi, do you know how to cook?"

". . ."

"I'm guessing no."

"…I can try!" Mihashi scrambled onto his feet and ran into the kitchen. He slowly shuffled back into the living room, having forgotten the most important thing. "…What would you…like for me to make you?" he asked while wringing his shirt nervously. Abe-kun laughed lightly at Mihashi's awkward quirks.

"How about you make us some Chai tea?"

Mihashi nodded and ran back into the kitchen.

…HE LAUGHED!

Mihashi was surprised that Abe possessed the ability to laugh.

Mihashi put water in the kettle and put it on the back burner and turned it on medium.

Suddenly, there was knocking at the door. Mihashi walked towards the door to answer it. He opened the door not even half way before a hand flung it open the rest of the way and barged in.

It was Tajima!

…and Hanai!

"MIHASHIII!" Tajima yelled and tackled Mihashi to the floor nosily.

"DON'T INJURE MY PITCHER!" Tajima laughed as he heard Abe yelling in the living room.

"Tajima, get off of Mihashi. Sheesh, give the guy some room to breathe."

"But I missed Mihashiii!" he whined while sitting on the floor hugging him.

"…you just saw him…yesterday."

"So? Mihashi is my best friend!" Tajima smiled big.

Mihashi leaned in towards Tajima's ear and cupped his hands to whisper something to him.

"L-let's go into the living room...before Abe-kun kills you..." He pulled back and watched Tajima laugh and nod in agreement.

As they stood up to go into the living room, Hanai's cellphone began to ring. Mihashi and Tajima starred at him as he answered it.

"Hello?" After a few minutes of Hanai nodding and replying with a simple "yes", he closed his phone and said,"Well, it looks like Tajima and I will be taking our leave..."

"WHAT? But we just got here!" Tajima whined as Hanai grabbed his sleeve and began pulling him towards the door.

"Yes, I know...but Momo needs us at the moment."

Feeling reluctant, pouting and muttering something foul about Momo, Tajima said goodbye to Mihashi and yelled goodbye to Abe and left with Hanai.

Mihashi sighed, relieved. Abe-kun wouldn't have lasted very long with Tajima clinging to him like that...for some "unknown" reason... He walked back into the living room when he suddenly heard the loud roar of thunder. He slightly jumped, hoping Abe-kun hadn't noticed.

If he knows I'm afraid of thunder storms...he'll definitely make fun of me for the rest of my life!

Abe looked over at Mihashi. "...Is..something wrong?" He asked.

"N-no..!" Mihashi replied nervously.

Abe raised an eyebrow, suspicious as to why Mihashi was being so jittery...Or rather, more jittery than usual. He looked out the window. "Oh..." He murmured.

He looked down and smiled softly.

Abe slowly stood up and limped over towards Mihashi who was even more frightened now as another roar of thunder sounded. "Mihashi..." Abe wrapped his arms around him.

He could feel Mihashi trembling.

"It's alright. It's just a storm..." He whispered.

Mihashi was so confused with Abe-kun's sudden attempt at comforting him.

Actually, it was helping him calm down...and it felt nice to have someone care about you and hold you close...even if it was just for the time being.

Mihashi returned the hug and nestled into Abe's chest.

Thinking Mihashi would push away, Abe's eyes grew in surprise. He quickly adverted his eyes as he blushed slightly. Surely he should have expected that Mihashi might respond positively to this situation...but he could only imagine Mihashi jumping away blushing.

Mihashi looked up at Abe who had tensed up.

"A-are you...also afraid of thunderstorms?" His eyes lit up.

Abe closed his eyes and sighed, now returning his arms to his side.

"No."

"Oh.." Mihashi looked down in confusion.

If he isn't afraid of thunderstorms...then why did he tense up?

Suddenly, the sound of the tea kettle interrupted Mihashi's thoughts with it's screaming.

Abe cringed. What a ghastly sound.

Mihashi hurried into the kitchen and finished making the tea. He filled up two cups and brought them back into the living room. He handed one to Abe-kun who was now sitting in his chair. "H-here.." He said.

"Thanks, Mihashi."

He sat next to Abe and watched him intently as he took his first drink.

Abe's eye twitched. "Its...really sweet."

"I'm sorry..." Mihashi said as he began to lament his cooking abilities.

"It's alright. It's not bad. It's just too sweet for me."

Too...sweet...

Mihashi grasped his shoulder and blushed as he remembered the day he was bitten by a wasp.

[[ A/N: Read The Predatory Wasp ]]

Abe-kun...kissed me that day!

He blushed even more.

How could he have forgotten?

Did Abe forget too?

Abe looked over at Mihashi and noticed how flushed his face was.

"Oi...Mihashi...are you alright? I'm sorry if my criticism embarrassed you."

He nodded quickly and took a big gulp of his tea.

He quickly spit his tea out...all over Abe-kun...

"HOT!" They both screamed.

"I-I'm sorry!" Mihashi cried. His eyes filled with tears.

"It's alright!" Abe-kun reassured him.

"Geez, don't apologize so much...especially if it was on accident...Just let me go change my clothes..."

Mihashi nodded as he watched Abe stand up and walk to his room.

Abe sighed and began to rummage through is dresser drawer and found a legit outfit.

He walked over to his door and closed it and began undressing.

Mihashi picked up Abe's cup of Chai tea and walked over to the door.

"Abe-kun..?" he called.

There was no answer.

Maybe he didn't hear me.

Mihashi reached for the door knob...

**_

* * *

_**

**_...TO BE CONTINUED XD_**


End file.
